


wanna feel alive outside, (i can’t) fight my fear

by mother_fisher



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_fisher/pseuds/mother_fisher
Summary: Set during 1x08. Dick’s missing something.





	wanna feel alive outside, (i can’t) fight my fear

**Author's Note:**

> hey, who would’ve known what being in a new fandom would do for my muse.
> 
> unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> title from “lovely” by billie eilish featuring khalid.

He was laying in Donna’s guest bedroom for the second night in a row when it hit him, a panicky feeling like he’d forgotten something important but couldn’t remember what. He spent the better part of three hours obsessively checking and double-checking and triple-checking his bags, his car, and Donna’s apartment before she woke up—confused, a little annoyed, and concerned.

“Dick,” she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes where she sat across from him at her small dining room table. “We’ve known each other for years, and in all that time, I’ve never known you to lose or forget  _ anything _ .”

He stirred the coffee she’d fixed useless with a spoon, avoiding her thoughtful gaze. “But I  _ did _ ,” he insisted. “Otherwise I wouldn’t feel like I’m missing something.”

Donna ran a hand through her hair, letting out a long, drawn out sigh. “I’m gonna say something,” her blue eyes pierced through his unwaveringly as she spoke. “And you’re not gonna like it, but it needs to be said, so.”

When she said nothing, Dick raised his eyebrows, urging her to get on with it.

“You’re missing your friends.”

He felt himself becoming resistive. “No, that’s not what’s ha—”

“And it’s like, manifesting itself in this weird anxiety thing of like, the feeling you get when you can’t find your phone,” she continued. “Probably because, oh, I don’t know, you like to act like you’re incapable of feeling human emotion like  _ caring _ about someone.”

“That’s not what’s happening,” Dick fought the urge to cross his arms defensively. “I must have just,” he stood from his seat and went to grab his coat, pulling it on as he spoke. “I must have just misplaced something, and I have to find it.”

Donna threw her hands up, clearly exasperated. “Do you know what?” She walked over to Dick and crossed her arms defiantly. “If you want to go out and look for something that we  _ both  _ know isn’t out there, do it. Go on,” she nodded toward the door.

He didn’t budge.

“Or,” she pressed in. “You could call your friends and  _ talk  _ to them instead of trying to act like—I don’t even know what you’re doing. Trying to forget they even exist?”

Dick sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t,” he began. “None of us were really looking for this to be long term. I just, splitting up was the next—” he struggled to find the words “—logical step.”

“Okay,” Donna breathed, her hands falling to her sides. She gave a small smile. “Now we’re getting somewhere.”

 

Dick gave Donna access to everything the group had pieced together over their time with each other, most of which involved the prophecy he and Kory had found in her storage unit about Rachel. He also told her about Kory’s amnesia, and showed her the strange text they’d found.

“I’ll talk to my sister,” Donna said, looking closely at it. “If she doesn’t know, I’m sure she has a book somewhere that does. In the meantime,” she leveled a gaze at her friend. “Go. Find them.”

“I don’t—”

“It wasn’t a request,” Donna reached over to where his jacket was slung across the back of her couch. She nudged him playfully, but her tone was stern. “ _ Go. _ ”

 

“Back so soon,” Kory said, in lieu of greeting when Dick arrived at the hotel she’d told him she and the others would be staying at.

“Look, I—” he started, crossing into her room, but paused when he noticed she was the only one there. “Where,” Dick looked around. “Where’s Rachel? And Gar?”

“Downstairs,” she shut the door and turned to face him. “There’s a pool, they wanted to go.”

“You let them go by themselves?”

“Angela’s with them, and besides, it’s right downstairs, they’ll be—” she paused. “Wait, I’m sorry. Are  _ you  _ criticizing  _ me _ about watching out for them?”

He deflated. “No, I—”

“Because  _ you’re  _ the one who left them, not for the first time I might add, and—”

“Kory,”

“—I really don’t need  _ you  _ trying to tell me how to look out for them,  _ especially when— _ ”

“Kory!” Dick just short of shouted, successfully cutting her off. “Look, I’m sorry. I was just—expecting them to be here.”

“Well,” Kory leaned against a dresser. “I can call them up here if it’s so important, or—”

“It’s not,” Dick interrupted again, moving closer to her. “Important. I mean—it  _ is _ , but. I can wait.”

Kory straightened a little as the space between them lessened. “What is it?”

Dick stopped when he felt her front pressed against his. He let one of his hands find hers, and clasped it. His gaze roamed over her face, taking in her big green eyes, before resting it on her full painted-purple lips. He squeezed her hand in his as he felt her breath quicken. He ducked his head as he spoke, his ears so close to her chest he could hear her heart pounding. “I missed you,” his lips quirked into a small smile. “A lot, actually. All of you.”

Kory laid her hand on his cheek, bringing his head up until they were at eye level again. Her voice was soft when she said: “We missed you, too.”

Dick’s lips were on hers in a instant, her back pressed against the dresser, his hands in her hair, on her face, mirroring the position they’d found themselves in not so long ago.

Kory broke away, a teasing smile on her lips. “I mean, not  _ me,  _ but—”

“Shut up,” Dick laughed, kissing her again. A low, hot feeling growing in his stomach as she began to moan, her fingers twisting in his hair.

He brought his hands to her hips, gripping them tightly as he lifted her and brought her over to the bed. He dropped her and she bounced, her eyes immediately finding his, dark with lust. Dick nudged her legs apart with one of his, his hands sliding under her dress until they reached her underwear. He couldn’t help but groan as felt how wet she was between her legs. He pulled her panties to the side, using his other hand to push inside of her, desperate to make her leak even more for him.

“Dick,” Kory gasped, her hands had found their way back to his hair and she tugged on it lightly, eyelids fluttering shut as she cried his name.

The sound of her voice groaning his name only spurred him on more, his fingers pumped into her faster as his own arousal grew. Dick curled his fingers inside her, and her hips bucked against his movements. She whimpered as he brought her closer to release. “I’m almost—”

“Shh, shh,” he hushed, thumb circling her clit as his fingers worked toward that special spot inside of her. He pet her thigh soothingly. “I’ve got you, okay? I’ll take care of you.”

The words, combined with Dick’s current ministrations on her body, made her cry out. Her eyes rolled back as she came, her pussy becoming impossible wet around his fingers.

She whined when he pulled them out, and he could have sworn he felt her grip him tighter. Dick reached for the buckle of his belt, undoing it quickly as he stared intensely at the woman below him.

He freed his cock, using the precome at his head to make the glide easier as he pumped it. Kory pushed her panties off, kicking them to the ground. Then she reached to her thighs to pull the skirt of her shiny purple dress up, revealing her glistening wet pussy to him in full. Dick felt his mouth go dry, another spurt of precome was released as he took her in.

He practically growled as he lined his cock up with her entrance eagerly, fading into a low moan as he pushed inside of her.

“So fucking tight,” he groaned as pushed into her, seeking out that spot inside her that made her cry before. He used their combined wetness on his thumb to rub her clit, making sure she was going as crazy as he was.

“Ha-harder,” Kory whined, hands still tugging insistently at his hair. As soon as he said it, he worked his hips faster, the hand that wasn’t on her clit gripped her waist, making sure she was firmly in place as he fucked her deeper. Her head fell back, leaving her long neck exposed. Instinctively, Dick pressed his lips to it, sucking it as he fucked her.

It wasn’t long before he felt that tingle at the base of his spine that let him know he was close, but he wanted her to come again before he did. Kory whined in disappointment as he began to slow his pace, and her kissed her until it turned into a moan. He started pounded into her slower, but harder, making her melt, as he continued his rapid movement on her clit. He thrust hard into her, his breath hot on her neck. “Come for me,” he said, digging in deeply, his cock rubbing pleasurably against that spot inside her. He pressed his lips to her cheek, thrusted again, and again, and repeated: “Come for me.”

It felt like she burst around him, his name clung to her lips as she came, her walls tightening impossibly around him.

Hearing her cry out his name, as well as the snug grip of her pussy around him triggered his release, and Dick came hard inside her. He pulled out begrudgingly, something primal rumbling deep inside of him at the sight of his come drippling on her upper thigh.

“You’re really good at that,” Kory turned to look at him as he tumbled beside her.

“You too,” Dick pushed an errant curl out of her eyes, his fingers gently caressing her cheek as he did so. “So good, I was thinking maybe...we could do it again sometime.”

Kory’s eyes flicked up to the ceiling before she looked back at him, a bright smile on her lips. “Is that what you were thinking?”

“I think we’re good with each other,” Dick said honestly. “And, I’m tired of running.”

Kory let her fingers trail over his cheek, bright pink nails scraped ever so lightly across his skin. “Do you really want this?”

He put his hand on top of hers, squeezing her fingers gently. He nodded.

“Okay,” she turned to look up at the ceiling, her voice sobering. “Okay,” she turned to look at him again. “Then, we’re doing this.”

Dick pressed her fingers to his lips gently and she giggled before she pushed him away.

“ I’m taking a shower,” Kory stood up and walked toward the bathroom. “Check on Gar and Rachel, yeah?” she said before she closed the door.

Dick looked at the spot she’d been standing in for a few beats after she left. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he realized that feeling he’d felt earlier, that feeling like something was missing, was completely gone.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
